


Admit It

by Kristinaa_207



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Protected Sex, Steve Rogers has a big dick...pass it on, Steve shops at Baby Gap, Vaginal Fingering, boobie lovin’, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinaa_207/pseuds/Kristinaa_207
Summary: You and your friend Steve are convinced that Bucky and Natasha are interested in each other romantically. Bucky denies this, saying that it’s you and Steve who are hot for each other. Which one of you will admit it first?





	Admit It

  
You rap your knuckles on the door, shifting your weight from foot to foot as you balance three Styrofoam cups in a drink tray in one hand and a white Dunkin Donuts bag in the other. You thought about knocking again, but the sound of footsteps just behind the door stops you, a smile stretching wide across your face as it swings open.

  
“Good morning, Sunshine!” You chirp, holding up the goods. “I brought breakfast!“    


Steve rubs his eye with a fist as he steps aside, letting you into his home. He yawns loudly, attempting to talk through it. “I’m convinced you’re not human.“    


"That’s rich, coming from you.” You say back with a smile as he follows you slowly into the kitchen. “You moved the silverware again?!"    


Steve lets out an amused sound, pointing to the far drawer on the left. "Buck did. Last week sometime. Insomnia’s kicked his ass so he takes it out on the house.” He scratches his jaw and you can hear it; a few days’ worth of stubble casting a light shadow there. “Not always a bad thing."    


"Thanks,” You say, grabbing a butter knife. “Bucky home?"    


"Mmhmm,” Steve hums, peeking inside the breakfast bag. “Shower, I think."    


You swat at Steve’s hand, bumping his hip with yours to force him out of the way as you snatch the bag. He holds up his hands in surrender as he takes his place on the other side of the counter, perching himself on a wooden stool. 

You pull a coffee from the drink tray, double checking the letters crayoned on the side before sliding it across to him. "Black with one sugar, just the way your plain-ass likes it."    


Steve smirks as he takes the cup, peeling open the tab on the top as he watches you do the same. "Because I actually like the taste of coffee that makes me plain?”   


You sip your drink and hold up a finger, reaching into the bag to pull out an individually wrapped item, tossing it across to Steve. “Bagel. Plain. With cream cheese. Also plain."    


He laughs. "I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He points to your coffee as he takes a big bite of his bagel, speaking around his mouthful. “Lemme guess, coffee flavored sugar water and some wild breakfast sandwich?”   


“Wrong,” You say, pulling my bagel from the bag. “Caramel mocha, 5 & 5 and a blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese.” You stick your tongue out at him before taking a bite, clearly choosing to be an adult.    


Steve doesn’t say anything, just smiles as he chews, staring at you the whole time. You’re, of course, staring back, loving the way you feel under his attention.    


You force yourself to look away, spreading the pink glob of cream cheese into an acceptable layer around the bagel before taking your own big bite. Steve’s still watching you, chuckling a bit as he leans forward to swipe some cream cheese from the corner of your mouth before licking it from his thumb.    


“Am I interrupting something?"    


You and Steve both whip your heads around to face the voice from across the kitchen, finding Bucky leaning smugly against the doorframe.    


"Morning, Buck!” You say, pulling the final cup from the tray. “Hazelnut light cream and a chocolate chip muffin."    


"Oh, awesome!” He smiles, taking the items as you hand them to him. “How much do I owe you?"    


You lean towards him, offering him your cheek. "Kiss and a thank you will cover it."    


Bucky lets out a short laugh, pressing his lips to your cheek. "Thanks, doll. You’re my new favorite person."    


You smirk at Steve when his jaw drops in faux offense, his middle finger shooting straight up in Bucky’s direction.    


"Heading out already?” You ask as Buck slips on his boots.    


“Yep, meeting up with Nat–and before you say anything, we are just friends.” Bucky responds, his accusing finger taking turns pointing at both you and Steve.    


You shut your mouth and look down at the same time Steve barks out a loud laugh. “Riiiight. Just friends. Neither one of you are fooling anyone, what with your secret Russian conversations. Just admit it.”   


“Listen, I’ll admit it when you two finally get together and put all that sexual tension to good use. Until then, shut the fuck up."    


Bucky’s tone was good natured but his words hung heavy in the air, you and Steve looking quickly at each other before darting your eyes away.    


"That’s what I thought.” Buck picks up his coffee and muffin in one hand, raising his new metal prosthetic over his head to wave in his departure. “Thanks again, for breakfast. See you guys later.”   


The front door slams behind Bucky, echoing down the hallway and into the kitchen, making your silence more noticeable. The clock was ticking, the fridge was humming, you could even hear the sound of wind blowing the leaves on the trees outside the open window.    


“I love it,” Steve says finally, crumbling his bagel wrapper into a ball as he got up to throw it away. “The way you are with Bucky. It’s…nice."    


You shrug a bit. "Bucky’s great! I don’t know why you were so concerned about bringing him around us."    


"Done with this?” He asks, picking up the cream cheese covered knife. When you nod, he continues, stepping over to the sink to wash it off. “I don’t know; he’s just been through a lot. Sometimes he’s unpredictable. It’s just a lot to expect of someone.”   


He leans back against the counter behind him and you turn to face him, your eyes immediately scanning over the way the cuffs on his shirt sleeves scream for relief over the bulge of his biceps as he crossed his arms over his chest. His shoulders rise slightly with a shrug of his own.    


“Well, he’s never been an issue to me. Besides, he’s your best friend since, like, forever and I care a lot about you. If he’s important to you, he’s important to me.” You grab your coffee from the counter, playing with the lid to distract you from the fact that Steve is paying too close attention to you after that admission.    


“You care about me, huh?"    


From your periphery you can see him pushing off from the counter, standing up straight to take a careful step towards you. You look up quickly, bringing your coffee up for a sip to try and deter his approach and–   


"Fuck!” You yell, jumping as the hot, tan liquid poured down your front. “Motherfucking shit!”   


Steve immediately leaps forward, taking the cup from you so you could use both hands to pull your hot, wet clothes away from your skin.    


“Shit, are you okay?! Let me see…”   


“I’m fine,” you say swatting his hand away. With an ironic laugh you add, “Guess it’s a good thing I came here to do laundry."    


Steve reaches behind him, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He hands you the gray t-shirt, leaving him in just his navy blue sweatpants, and with how low they’re slung on his hips, you’re willing to bet that's all he had on.    


"Here, take off your wet clothes and put this on. Laundry in the car?"    


You nod and thank him, doing your best to keep your eyes on his face and not his insanely carved torso. You wait for the front door to close before quickly stripping out of your tank top, shorts and bra, and pull Steve’s BARELY oversized t-shirt on just as he announced his return.    


"You decent?” He asks quietly before his face peeks around the corner.    


“As decent as I’m gonna get in your Baby Gap shirt.” You volley back, holding your arms out at your sides as Steve walks in, chuckling. “Seriously, Steve, what the fuck? You know they do make shirts in your size, right?“ 

“Stop complaining or I’ll take it back.” He jokes, swiping your discarded clothes off the counter and into your laundry bag. “Is your underwear wet?”   


“Whoa.” You say at the same time Steve blurts, “I mean coffee! From coffee!"    


"I was gonna offer you some boxers or something, I didn’t mean it to sound so…” He rambles, rubbing his knuckles on his jaw nervously as he trails off.    


“Steve, it’s fine, I was kidding around.” You laugh, picking up your bag.    


Steve smiles down at you, placing his hand over yours. “Finish your breakfast. I’ll get the laundry going." 

•

After you clean the coffee mess off the floor, you take a seat at the breakfast bar, weaving your bare feet in the wooden legs of the stool. About ten minutes had passed and since you finished your bagel, you sat quietly playing on your phone. You push it aside when Steve joins you, taking one of the empty seats beside you, still shirtless and still distractingly sexy.    


"Thanks,” you say, turning towards him, your knees pressing against his.    


Steve smiles, pointing his chin towards your phone. “Pictures from last night?”   


“Yes! How does Barton get all these pictures?!” You grab your iPhone again, scrolling quickly through Clint’s Instagram, stopping on a particularly nice one of you, Nat and Steve doubled over in laughter at something Bucky had just said.    


“I like that one.” He says softly, leaning closer to see your screen better. 

Your heart rate picks up, but you keep scrolling, hoping to appear as unaffected as you should be to his proximity. Steve’s face is close enough to yours that you can smell the mint on his breath, the knowledge that he brushed his teeth while he was out of the room has you excited.    


_ Seriously, what’s up with this? _ _   
_

You shift in your seat and so does Steve, his knees now bracketing your own. “I just love how Buck’s looking at Nat. You can’t tell me there’s not something between them."    


"I know. And all he’s concerned about is us, which is…”   


“Crazy!” You finish, shaking your head.    


“Is it, though?”

He lets the question hang in the air for long enough that you look up, finding him staring back, the same adoration in his blue eyes as Bucky had for Natasha.    
“Steve…”   


“He was right, I like you.” He says with a small shrug, reaching up to tuck some hair behind your ear. When you lean into his touch he rests his palm on your jaw, fingertips rubbing gently below your ear.    


You see him moving in slowly, giving you the chance to say no, but you don’t. Instead, you close your eyes, opening your mouth only slightly as his lips cover yours. It’s the faintest, slowest, most feather-like kiss you’ve had in your life, and you’re addicted.    


“Been wanting to do that for a while now.” Steve says with a small laugh.    


You can’t respond, can’t take your eyes of his lips. Your entire body is buzzing, humming with the need for him to do it again. He either reads your mind or your expression because he moves back in, his mouth opening over yours this time as he kisses you with a little more confidence.    


You sigh into his mouth and his hold tightens, slipping further back and into your hair. Steve slides off his stool to stand up, not breaking the kiss as he leans over you, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You brace your hands on his hips as you stand, fingertips dancing along the band of his sweatpants as you fight the urge to tug them down.    


He pulls away and you chase his mouth, your lips seeking more. Steve forces an amused breath from his nose as he smiles, lightly pulling your swollen lower lip down with the pad of his thumb. Your hands slide up Steve’s hard chest and around to cup the back of his neck, pushing up on your toes as you pull him easily down to you.

It’s Steve’s turn to moan, his free hand sliding up your thigh and under the t-shirt of his you’re wearing, setting just on your hip. His thumb brushes up and down, toying with your panty line for a beat before he moves higher, his large hand wrapping around your ribs, just barely grazing the underside of your bare breast. 

“We doing this?” Steve asks between kisses.    


“Just kiss me.” You whisper. He obliges, mouth moving more urgently this time until you tear away. “In your bed.”   


With a growl, Steve hoists you up into his arms, guiding your legs around his tiny waist. He turns quick, bumping into his wooden stool as he moved blindly across the kitchen. You sucked at his neck as he moved down the hall, up the stairs and into his bedroom, his door only shutting slightly as he half-heartedly kicked it closed.

Your back is quickly against the wall, held up only by Steve’s torso as his hands tugged on your shirt, freeing it from where it was pinned between the two of you to pull it up over your head and off.    


“Oh, god,” he sighs, leaning in to suck on your bare breast, teasing your nipple with his teeth and moaning around it.    


Your hands slide into his thick, blond hair, tangling in the short strands as you steer him towards to other breast. “Steve,  _ please _ ."    


Steve licks a wet path up to your throat as he walks you across the room, crawling on his knees across his California king bed, and covering your body with his. He rocks into you, tongue sliding against yours in the same steady rhythm.    


"Condom?” You ask when he moves to your neck, lips sucking along your collarbone.    


“Not yet,” he says, voice muffled. He slides off you to lay on his side, fingers lightly trailing down between your breasts and over your stomach, stopping at the top of your panties before coming back up. “The serum…I just…let me get you ready.”

“Steve, I’m ready!” You whine, groaning when he swipes at your nipple with his tongue. “I swear I’ve been wet since you took your shirt off.”   


This amuses him, a small hum his only response as his fingers sneak under the waistband of your underwear. His hand lies flat, sliding down, fingers spreading you to glide over your clit and lower.    


“Take these off,” Steve hisses, intent to keep touching you.

You do as he says, pulling your panties down your legs and kicking them off somewhere at the foot of the mattress. Your knees fall open, much to Steve’s approval and he adjusts his angle, adding a second finger as he pushes in deeper. You can hear your arousal as he flexes his fingers searching for–and finding–your g-spot. 

“Please, Steve, I’m soaked. I want you inside of me.” You’re panting, begging him as you reach for him. Your hand runs down his bare chest and stomach, eliciting a sharp hiss from him when you wrap your hand around where his cock pressed hard against his sweatpants.    


Steve shakes his head. “You’re still snug, baby.” His blue eyes look directly into yours. “You’ve gotta come at least once first.”   


You growl in frustration, but feel like he’s probably right judging from the thickness you’ve got your fingers wrapped around. His mouth plays with your nipple again as his fingers speed up, his thumb wiggling up to circle around and around your clit. You rock your hips against his hand, helping find that steady friction needed to get you there, your legs shaking as you cry out, finally coming.    


Steve’s quick to his back, reaching into his nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom before shoving his pants down and off. He gets up on his knees, giving his dick a few firm pumps as he gets between your open legs.    


You curse when you finally see him, long and thick, looking like something that could easily split you in half. 

Steve winces slightly as though to say ’See? Told you.’   


With the packet between his teeth, he tears it open, singlehandedly rolling the latex down his length while the fingers from his left hand play with you a little more.    


“I don’t know,” Steve sighs, clenching his teeth as he works a third finger inside of your tightness. “You’re so small.”

He withdraws his fingers, making you shiver a bit as he strokes them up and down your soft, wet skin. And you’re begging again, using your legs to urge him closer. You take him in your fist as he scoots forward, feeling absolutely desperate for contact.    


“I’ve wanted this for so long, Steve.” You whine, using the broad, well lubricated head of his dick to massage your clit. “ _ Fuuuuck _ ,”

Steve braces himself with his hands on your bent knees, watching you use him to masturbate. His breath hitches when you slide him down, his hips flexing slightly when he feels the slight give in your body where your entrance is.    


“ _ Shhh _ , okay, okay.” He says, because you’re apparently still begging. “You’ll tell me when it’s too much?"    


Steve looks you in the eye as he takes himself in his hand, his expression serious and slightly concerned. You nod enthusiastically, letting your legs fall open as he pushes against your thighs. He notches the tip in, the flared edge of the head the only part of him to breach you, but you’re both gasping.    


Steve watches you as he leans in, supporting himself on one arm while his other hand is still holding his cock, feeding you one thick inch at a time. You wince a bit, the tiny flash of pain clearly registering on your face and in your sound because Steve stops, releasing his hold on himself to cup your face.    


"Okay?” He asks, smoothing a thumb over your cheekbone as he kisses your forehead. “I’m sorry.”   


“Don’t you  _ dare _ apologize, Steven Grant.” You say in a huff, digging your heels into the backs of his thighs. “And don’t you dare stop.“

Steve gives a tight nod, hooking your left leg up with his arm so your knee is bent over his elbow. "Just gonna open you– _ ahh _ ,  _ yeah _ , like that.” His chin drops to his chest when the new angle allows him to slip all the way in, the warm skin of his hips pressed flush against your thighs.    


“Oh god.” You moan, unable to think of anything else. “Oh my god."    


"I know,” Steve agrees, dropping to his elbows so your leg is forced up on his shoulder. He kisses the side of your knee sweetly. “Can I move?”   


With a laugh you kiss him, speaking against his lips. “I’m kind of banking on it."    


With a shuddering breath he pulls back, the heavy drag of him tantalizing every single nerve ending before he pushes back in, cursing under his breath. You’re spread so wide, filled so completely and stretched almost to the point of pain, but it’s incredible. Steve finds a steady rhythm and you join in, riding him from below, intent on doing some fucking of your own.    


"Good?” He whispers, palming one of your breasts as they bounce with the force in which he’s driving into you, playing a bit rough with my nipple.    


“Sofuckinggood–Steve! Oh shit, I’m gonna come already! Steve!” You’re way too loud but you can’t help it–you’ve never come this hard. His cock was consistently rubbing and bumping where you needed it and the smooth roll of his hips each time he was buried deep gave sweet friction to your clit. You didn’t stand a chance against that beast. 

“ _ Uhh _ , yesss, I can feel it. You feel so good around me, so hot and fucking wet.” Steve praises, trying to give your open mouth a quick kiss before he sits up on his knees. He drops your leg, flattening a palm to your lower belly as he starts to move again.    


Slow drag out, long ease in. 

His thumb finds your clit, rubbing fast circles as he picks up his pace. The wooden bed frame is groaning in protest; each hard snap of his hips pushing you up the mattress. You reach one hand up over your head, palm flat against the headboard to prevent your head from bumping it because Steve is not letting up.    


Your skin is simultaneously too hot and covered in goosebumps and you realize that you’re coming–again. 

You open your mouth to tell him but Steve cuts you off,   
nodding quickly. “I know. I know, me too," 

Steve falls forward, intending on kissing you but only connecting with a few quick pecks with the way his head is bobbing from his movements. You go off first, wrapping both arms around him, raking your short nails into the firm muscles of his back as you cry out. And it’s like he was waiting, because almost immediately after you start to come, he lets out a long, serrated groan and stills; cock swelling slightly before twitching with his release.    


The room is silent save for your heavy breathing, making you realize just how noisy your sex was. Skin slapping, bed creaking, your sharp cries and Steve’s harsh grunts.    
You then your head to the side, kissing Steve’s temple, encouraging him to look in your direction. When he does, his mouth is on yours leaving slow, shallow kisses.

”So you’re telling me that is what I’ve been missing this whole time?” You ask with a chuckle.   


Steve hums, smiling into another kiss. “Was just thinking the same thing.”

After a quick clean-up, Steve slips back into his sweatpants and gives you a pair of boxer briefs to wear with his t-shirt and you make your way downstairs. He’s behind you, massaging your shoulders as you head to the kitchen, but when you round the corner you stop, spinning on your heel and bump directly into Steve.   


“What?” He asks, steadying you with both hands on your arms.   


A slow golf clap comes from the kitchen followed by a deep voice, “Let’s hear it for Captain America.”   


You wince in embarrassment but Steve only rolls his eyes, stepping around you to enter first.   


“You guys are perverts; you know that?” He says, pointing at Bucky and Natasha who are sitting at the breakfast bar playing cards.    


Nat looks up when you walk into the kitchen, tossing you a knowing wink that only makes your blush deeper. “Sorry.” You say with a shrug, avoiding eye contact.    


“Aw, Rogers, you banged her senseless.” Nat says in Steve’s direction before pointing a finger at you. “What other logical reason would there be for anyone to apologize for super soldier sex? That’s the best kind.”   


She looks at Bucky when she says the last part and he keeps his head down, the smile evident on his face as he rearranges the cards in his hand.    


You and Steve speak at the same time, your combined voices echoing loudly, “I fucking knew it!”


End file.
